We Are Going to be Late!
by TimmyTurnerFan
Summary: If you thought my "Swearing Parrot" fanfic was my first Loud House fanfic, actually this one is. Originally posted on The Loud House Wikia. In this fic, Lori is trying to go on her date with Bobby but has to drive Lincoln and some of her sisters to where they want/need to go and boy is she impatient. R&R Please. Railroad Crossing included in story. Hope you like it!


This is my first Loud House fanfic and I warn you this is not going to be the best one you've read but I'm posting it anyway. I wasn't originally going to but I decided to. The original title to this fanfic was "This Fanfic Stinks."

Impromptu fanfic, ala-prima (in other words, written in one day as I learned in my art class.) Previously posted on The Loud House Wikia and will also be posted on Deviant Art because I'd like more readers.

Rated K+ to almost T.

I do not own The Loud House, The Loud House belongs to Chris Savino. On with the story now!

 **The Story**

We start off at the Loud House one morning. As usual, things are crazy at the Loud House.

"Hurry up people," says Lori, "if you want me to drive you to your places!

Lola is getting ready for a beauty pageant rehearsal, Luna is preparing for her music lessons, Lynn is getting ready for soccer practice, Lisa has a science seminar and she is one of the speakers and she's getting her materials prepared, Luan has a comedy meeting, Lincoln is supposed to meet Ronnie Annie (will be referred to as Ronnie for simplicity) at the arcade and Lori, who, as mentioned, is the driver, is supposed to meet with her boyfriend and Ronnie's brother Bobby at the French Mex restaurant for yet another date The rest of the sisters, Leni, Lana, Lucy, and Lily are staying home. But getting ready is not smooth sailing at the Loud House. And they all have to be at their places at certain times or else they will be late.

Lola has been going through dresses and shoes to see which one is the best to wear. She finally finds the best of them and puts them on. But she cannot find something else she needs.

"Where is my tiara?!" she goes and then starts hunting for it.

Lisa is trying to get the finishing touches of her science project prepared for her presentation

"Shteady... shteady," she says.

"Luna is putting her guitar in its case but discovers a broken string.

"Who's been messing with my guitar again!" she yells! Then she remembers, "Oh wait, that was me during my last practice, I forgot to replace the string last night!" Then she yells, "Never mind!"

Lynn digs for her soccer ball and she finally finds it. Then she looks for her Jersey, her "best one," but cannot immediately find it.

"Where is my jersey?!" she angrily asks!

"Do you mind?" says Lucy, who is her usually gloomy self. "I need peace and quiet around here!"

Luan is trying to prepare some jokes to practice during her meeting and she wants her jokes to be the best.

"If my jokes don't make people laugh," she says, "I don't know what will!"

Lincoln is talking to Clyde on his walky-talky.

"I really hope things go well with Ronnie this time," says Lincoln to Clyde.

"Don't worry bro," Clyde says from the other end, "you've been with her a few times already, you'll be just fine!"

Lori calls out, "You all better hurry up or I'm leaving without you!"

"We're trying!" say Lisa, Lola, Luan, Lynn, Luna, and Lincoln all shout in unison.

"Well try harder!" yells Lori.

Finally Lana finds Lola's tiara.

"I found it," she says to her twin, "here you go."

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Lola says as she takes it from Lana. "Now I'm ready."

But then Lola realizes something else, "My make-up, I don't have my make-up on!"

Then she hurries to try to put it on but cannot find all her materials. She desperately wants to find all her stuff so she can put on her make up and still look good.

Lucy finds Lynn's jersey and tosses it to her, saying "Here's your jersey!"

"Thanks Lucy," Lynn says and she puts it on.

"I just wanted you to stop driving me crazy," says Lucy, "so I started to help look and I found it on my bed where you threw it, again!"

"Either way," says Lynn, "thank you. I don't want to go soccer practice without this!"

Lynn then leave the room.

Lincoln tells Clyde, "I have to go, Lori is waiting fort us, she's driving!"

But Clyde loses his focus and thinks about Lori after hearing the mention of her name.

"Lo-ri," says the love-struck Clyde

"Clyde?" asks Lincoln, "Clyde?"

Lincoln throws his walky-talky on his bed and leaves his room.

Luna finishes installing her new guitar string on her guitar.

Then she decides, "I better bring all the strings just in case another one breaks."

But then she finds that her package of guitar strings is missing.

"Where are my guitar strings?!" she yells. "I just had them!"

Luan comes up to her and says "Oh, you mean this?" as she hands it over to her.

Luna yells to her, "Don't scare me like that, that wasn't funny!"

But Luan laughs a little to Luna's annoyance but Luna decides she doesn't have time to confront her any further and leaves the room. Luan follows after her.

Lincoln, Luan, Luna, and Lynn are downstairs where Lori is waiting for them.

Lori, angry, says "Where are Lola and Lisa?!" Then she heads upstairs to go get them. First she goes into Lisa's room only to find that Lisa once again had an accident with her science tools.

"Lisa," says Lori, "what is taking so long!"

"My experiment failed and now I have to make up a new one, and clean thish mess up."

"Lisa, you better hurry up!" Lori orders.

"Don't worry," says Lisa, "I can have another one whipped up in lesh than a minute."

"You better!" orders Lori. "And you can clean up your room later!"

"Right away your highnesh!" Lisa says sarcastically./p

"Errrgh!" growls Lori as she heads for Lola and Lana's room.

When she arrives at the twins' room, she sees Lola running around trying to get all her make up equipment together.

"Lola what are you doing?" says Lori.

"She's trying to get her make up on," answers Lana.

"Lola" says Lori, "it's just a stupid rehearsal, you don't need your make-up for this!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell her," says Lana.

"No you haven't!" says Lola.

"Yes I have," says Lana, who actually really didn't.

"Look I don't have time for this!" says Lori. "Lola, you're fine the way you are now get downstairs!"

"Okay, okay," says Lola as she heads out the door.

Lori then goes back to Lisa's room and Lisa is finally ready and brings all her stuff trying not to mess up anything as she walks out her door

"Downstairs," Lori says, "now! And save your smart-mouth comments!

"Lisa complies. But just when Lori thinks she's about to head out the door, Lola, Luan, Luna, Lynn, and Lincoln all come back upstairs.

"What are you guys doing back up here?!" Lori yells.

"We have to pee," says Lincoln.

Lori gets a little more impatient as a line forms at the bathroom door but Lisa says for them to just go. But when they are at the bathroom door, it's already closed and locked. Leni is in there taking her shower.

"Leni" says Lola, "we really have to go!"

Lynn, Lola, Luan, Luna, and Lincoln, who is last, are all holding themselves as they wait. Lori sees what's going on and asks them what's the hold up. They tell that Leni is in the bathroom. Lori gets furious and stumps to the door and bangs on it.

""LENI," Lori shouts, "COME OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!"

"I'm not done yet!" says Leni.

"I DON'T CARE!" she yells, "GET OUT HERE NOW. I AM GOING TO BE LATE FOR MY DATE WITH BOBBY AND I HAVE TO GET THESE KIDS TO WHERE THEY NEED TO GO!"

Leni postpones her shower and comes out in wrapped towels. But before anyone can go to the bathroom, Lori orders, "No Lolly-Gagging out of any of you! I mean it!"

Everyone that has to go goes. Finally everyone is finished and are ready to go. But then there's a smell coming from where Lily is. Lily needs her diaper changed. Lori goes to the room and finds Leni there and she didn't do anything. This makes Lori very angry.

"Why didn't you change her?!" Lori yells to Leni.

"I didn't know I was supposed to change her." Leni says.

Lori screams out loud with her eyes closed out of pure impatience. Lincoln comes along and sees what's going on.

"Never mind!" Lori says to Leni, "I'll change Lily.

"I'll do it," says "Lincoln.

"No, I got this!" says Lori.

"But I don't mind..." Lincoln says until he's interrupted.

"Look I don't have time to argue with you!" Lori yells.

"Then let's do it together," Lincoln says. Lori grudgingly agrees.

After Lori and Lincoln help change Lily, they have to wash their hands but the bathroom door is closed again, Leni's back in the shower. So they go to wash their hands in the kitchen sink instead. Lori also orders everyone to get to the car and everyone complies. After Lori and Lincoln clean their hands, they go out to the car and everyone gets in and are ready to go. Lori starts the car and drives out onto the road. And despite the time lost, she tries not to drive over the speed limit, but everyone still has time to get to where they need to go

But then Lori gets stuck in traffic, to her and everyone else's dismay. Nobody knows why traffic is backed up until they slowly reach an intersection where an accident has happened and first responders are on scene.

After they see that the people involved in the accident have all the help they need, Lori drives along. But then she ends up having to stop again, this time for a line of a mother duck and her ducklings.

"You've got to be kidding me!" says Lori.

After about two minutes the last duckling clears the street and Lincoln goes, "Man how many ducklings can a single duck have?!"

"Or maybe she adopted them or stole them from their real moms!" says an impatient Lori.

Lori drives along.

"I think we should be able to make it to our deshtinations now." says Lisa.

"In English, Poindextress,"says Lola.

"First of all I told you never to call me that!" says Lisa, "and I mean we should be able to make it to our places now."

"I should be able to meet Bobby now!" says Lori.

"I can make it to my pageant rehearsal, says Lola.

"And my shinence sheminar," says Lisa.

"And my soccer practice," says Lynn.

"And my music lessons," says Luna.

"And my Comedy lessons," says Luan.

But Lincoln, looking straight ahead though the windshield in front of him says, "Uh guys, don't look now, but I think we're gonna be delayed a little more."

Lori sees what Lincoln means. Up ahead red lights can be seen flashing back and forth and a pair of striped two-color bars can be seen coming down and blocking the road and a bell is dinging. The Louds are approaching a railroad crossing and a train is about to come.

"Oh give me a break!" shouts Lori who pulls to a stop as she reaches the crossing gates that lower in front her and the other Louds.

Then a train flies right past them and blocks the crossing for a few minutes. After the train clears the crossing, the gates rise back up and Lori drives herself, her sisters, and Lincoln across the tracks.

Finally Lori is taken to her beauty pageant rehearsal, Lynn reaches the place of her soccer practice, Luna is taken to her the place of her music lessons, and Luan makes it to her comedy meeting. Lincoln is then taken to the arcade where Ronnie is waiting. Lincoln gets out and tells Ronnie he's sorry for arriving later than he meant and that he would have been earlier but Ronnie understands.

Lori also makes it to the French Mex restaurant and looks for Bobby. She doesn't see him and thinks he left without her, so she thinks she stood Bobby up, gets really upset, including at her siblings, and just as she's about to leave, she hears a voice calling "Hey Lori!"

Lori turns back around and finally sees Bobby and excitedly runs up to him and is in his arms.

"I thought you left" Lori says.

"No," says Bobby, "I just came from the bathroom."

So Lori and Bobby start their date.

The End

Further notes. Like I said, this is not the best Loud House story you've read. Well, I'll let you be the judge of that. My original story, posted in The Loud House Wikia, had errors in it, including putting Luan in place of Luna. Remember, the fanfic there is titled "This Fanfic Stinks" and it's in my blog post. To be honest, though I really like The Loud House, I don't think I'm going to write a lot of Loud House fanfiction stories, at least I don't feel I'm going to at this time, may change later. I do have plenty of Loud House fan art though.

WillTheArthurandBusterFan5050 is my Wikia name.

WillM3LuvTrains is my Deviant Art name.

Thanks for reading. Please review away.


End file.
